Thank You
by Shina Suzuki
Summary: Di hari ulang tahunnya, Furihata mengucapkan banyak terima kasih kepada semua teman-temannya.


Thank You

late birthday fic for Furihata Kouki

Kuroko no Basuke (c) Tadatoshi Fujimaki, cover image (c) gaolog2 tumblr

Tidak ada keuntungan finansial yang diperoleh penulis dari fiksi ini

* * *

"_Kouki, coba kamu ke sini sebentar. Kamu tahu kalau keluarga kita punya kemampuan spesial?"_

"_Kemampuan apa, nek?"_

"_Keluarga kita bisa meramal dengan mimpi lho, walau cuma sekali."_

"_Eeh? Masa? Keren, dong!"_

"_Haha, kalau menurut nenek sih, itu lebih tepat disebut kutukan, soalnya kalau mimpi itu menjadi kenyataan, maka…"_

* * *

Jam dua belas tengah malam, telepon genggam Furihata berbunyi empat kali berturut-turut.

Keempat pesan yang masuk itu hanya terpaut beberapa detik. Furihata sendiri sedang tidur dengan nyaman ketika suara pesan masuk membangunkannya. Dengan perasaan bingung yang bercampur dengan sedikit kekesalan, ia segera mengeceknya. Wajah cemberutnya langsung digantikan dengan cengiran riang dan pipi yang bersemu kemerahan.

* * *

_From: Kuroko Tetsuya_

_Selamat ulang tahun, Furihata-kun. Semoga kita bisa terus bermain basket bersama ke depannya._

* * *

_From: Riko Aida_

_Selamat ulang tahun, Furi! Jangan penakut lagi ya, kami butuh kamu di lapangan :* kalau masih penakut nanti menu latihanmu aku gandakan._

* * *

_From: Kiyoshi Teppei_

_HAPPY BIRTHDAY FURI! Jadi berasa tua nih, hehe. Semoga sukses ke depannya ya ^o^)/_

* * *

_From: Kawahara Kouichi_

'_met ultah! Traktirannya ditunggu ;D_

* * *

Furihata tertawa kecil. Sejujurnya ia tidak menyangka bahwa teman-temannya ingat hari ulang tahunnya. Empat pesan di tengah malam, siapa yang sangka? Bukan dirinya, tentu saja. Rasanya ingin melompat kegirangan, tapi itu bisa ia lakukan nanti di sekolah saat latihan. Hm, jadi kepikiran, apakah yang lain menyiapkan sesuatu untuknya? Furihata tidak pernah setidaksabaran ini menanti waktu latihan.

Pagi hari ia sambut dengan penuh semangat. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju Seirin dengan wajah cerah. Kaki-kakinya bergerak dengan cepat, dan dalam waktu lima belas menit ia sudah sampai di depan gerbang sekolahnya. Cukup jauh, memang—tapi lumayan untuk menguatkan otot kakinya. Anggap saja latihan tambahan, benar?

Ia mengganti seragam sekolahnya dengan seragam olahraga, dan ketika memasukigedung olahraga, disambut dengan lemparan bola tepat di kepala.

"Aduh!"

Tawa Koganei langsung menggelegar. "Hahaha, tepat sasaran! Selamat ulang tahun, Furi!"

"Oi, jangan lempar-lempar anak orang dengan bola! Kalau dia sampai gegar otak gimana coba?!" Hyuuga mengamuk. Di belakangnya, Aida geleng-geleng kepala. Aduh, ini anak SMA, tapi kelakuannya sepeti anak SD coba. Untung ia berhasil menghentikan rencana awal Koganei untuk melempari Furihata dengan tepung dan telur.

Sembari mengelus keningnya yang mulai memar, Furihata tersenyum lebar. "Nggak apa kok, kapten. Makasih, Koganei-senpai!"

Hyuuga berdeham pelan, mengalihkan perhatian Furihata dari Koganei. Ditepuknya oleh sang kapten pundak _point guard _cadangan mereka. "Selamat ulang tahun."

"Selamat ulang tahun, Furi! Ingat isi pesanku semalam, ya~"

Si pemuda dengan rambut sewarna tanah itu tertawa. "Terima kasih, kapten, pelatih."

Izuki berjalan ke arahnya, kemudian menepuk punggung adik kelasnya itu. "Selamat _ulang tahun_, semoga _ulang_anmu _tahun_ ini bagus-bagus."

"Izuki, coba sekarang kau pergi beli minum dan tidak usah kembali lagi."

Kemudian Mitobe, Tsuchida dan Kiyoshi datang mendekat. Kiyoshi langsung merangkul leher Furihata dan sekali lagi memberinya ucapan selamat. Mitobe mengelus lembut kepalanya sementara Tsuchida mencubit pelan pipinya, membuat wajah Furihata memerah. Fukuda dan Kawahara langsung menyerbunya dengan ucapan dan tagihan untuk ditraktir makan. Gedung olahraga Seirin mulai rusuh dengan tawa dan canda. Tapi, kenapa rasanya ada yang kurang?

"Lho, Kuroko dan Kagami mana?"

Hanya cengiran dan pandangan penuh arti yang ia dapat sebagai jawaban. Tiba-tiba, ia mendengar suara pintu gedung olahraga terbuka, disusul dengan gonggongan Nigou yang terdengar riang. Furihata menoleh, dan hanya bisa diam terpaku ketika melihat duo cahaya dan bayangan Seirin itu masuk dengan membawa kue berukuran besar.

"_Happy birthday, _Furi!"

"Selamat ulang tahun, Furihata-kun."

Bukannya berteriak girang atau menunjukkan ekspresi terkejut, Furihata malah berdiri mematung dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa ditebak. Klub basket Seirin memandangnya heran sekaligus cemas, dan menjadi panik ketika mendapati air mata mengalir di pipinya.

"Waaaah! Kau kenapa, Furi?!"

"Furi jangan nangiiiis!"

"Furihata-kun, apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Tangan Furihata yang terulur mengambil kue besar itu dari tangan Kagami. Senyumnya terkembang, meski wajahnya masih basah oleh air mata. "Semuanya… terima kasih banyak, ya."

"Hee, apa kau menangis saking terharunya? Kejutan dari kami segitu hebatnya, ya?" ujar Kagami, sambil menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Masih lumayan panik, sebenarnya—siapa sih yang tidak panik melihat teman sendiri tiba-tiba menangis seperti itu.

"Ahaha, aku hanya tidak menyangka akan benar-benar dikasih _surprise _berupa kue," ujarnya pelan. "Mimpiku dua hari yang lalu menjadi kenyataan nih."

"Seperti ramalan mimpi, dong! Keren!"

Ucapan itu hanya dibalas dengan tawa pelan. Perayaan mereka dilanjutkan dengan memakan kue yang dibawakan oleh Kagami dan Kuroko, yang sempat diprotes oleh Aida karena makan kue sepagi ini bukan sesuatu yang sehat, walau ujung-ujungnya dia sendiri ikut makan dengan lahap. Tentu saja Nigou juga kebagian.

Hari itu berjalan seperti biasa, dengan berbagai ucapan selamat ulang tahun dilemparkan kepada Furihata. Latihan sore juga berlangsung dengan lancar tanpa ada hal khusus terjadi, namun entah kenapa Furihata tampak tidak berkonsentrasi. Pandangannya kosong dan beberapa kali Hyuuga harus meneriakinya tepat di samping telingan agar yang bersangkutan tersadar dari lamunannya. Akibatnya, Aida memberinya hadiah berupa lari keliling lapangan dua puluh putaran.

Ketika latihan sudah selesai dan mereka semua sudah bersiap-siap untuk pulang, Furihata memandang teman-temannya dengan sebuah senyum lembut dan pandangan teduh yang entah kenapa memberi kesan rindu.

"Aku bersyukur bisa bertemu dengan dengan kalian semua. Bagiku, itu adalah berkah terindah. Walau aku sadar aku sudah mengucapkannya berkali-kali hari ini, tapi sekali lagi terima kasih ya."

Seisi ruangan hening. Kiyoshi tertawa canggung, sementara yang lain tidak tahu harus bilang apa. Tsuchida mengelus kepala juniornya itu dengan pelan.

"Sama-sama, kami juga bersyukur bisa bertemu denganmu."

Ketika Furihata berbalik dan melangkah keluar, adalah suatu kebohongan bila Izuki berkata bahwa ia tidak merasakan firasat apa-apa.

* * *

Furihata berjalan pelan menuju rumahnya, tersenyum sedih. Hari ini adalah hari yang sangat menyenangkan. Ia tidak menyesali keputusannya untuk masuk Seirin dan bergabung dengan klub basket, karena ia bertemu dengan orang-orang yang luar biasa di sana. Teman-temannya di klub basket seperti keluarga keduanya, begitu hangat dan menerima. Betapa beruntungnya ia karena diizinkan menjadi bagian dari mereka.

Kalau diingat-ingat, alasannya bergabung dengan klub basket itu benar-benar… sesuatu. Karena gadis yang ia sukai hanya mau mengencaninya kalau ia menjadi yang terbaik. Mungkin ia harus berterima kasih pada gadis itu, soalnya berkat itulah ia menjadi seorang _basukebaka _seperti sekarang ini.

Bertemu semua orang di Seirin. Menyaksikan sendiri kehebatan _Kiseki no Sedai_. Menjalani menu latihan yang gila tapi efektif.

Sambil menunggu lampu menjadi hijau tanda ia boleh menyeberang, Furihata mengirimkan sebuah pesan kepada semua teman-temannya. Setelah itu, ia letakkan telepon genggamnya di dalam saku, dan ketika dilihatnya bahwa warna lampu penyeberangan sudah menjadi hijau, segera melangkahkan kakinya untuk melewati _zebra cross_.

Tepat ketika itu, sebuah truk hilang kendali, dan berakhirlah kehidupan Furihata yang begitu ia syukuri.

* * *

_From: Furihata Kouki_

_Tuhan hanya meminjamkanku waktu 16 tahun di dunia. Walau singkat, aku benar-benar mensyukurinya. Aku mengucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya. Seirin, go!_

* * *

Sebelas buah telepon genggam berbunyi di saat yang bersamaan.

Kuroko, yang saat itu tengah berada di Maji Burger bersama Kagami, memucat seketika. Kagami langsung menjatuhkan telepon genggamnya.

Di detik Koganei selesai membaca isi pesan itu, tangisnya langsung meledak. Mitobe dan Tsuchida tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk menghibur temannya, karena pandangan mereka sendiri juga kabur oleh air mata.

Kawahara langsung mencoba menghubungi temannya itu, tangannya basah oleh keringat dan wajahnya pucat pasi. Di sebelahnya, Fukuda menatap kosong ke arah jalan raya.

Hyuuga, Kiyoshi, Izuki dan Aida yang berada dekat dengan lokasi kejadian langsung berlari menghampiri tubuh bersimbah darah berbalut seragam Seirin yang tergeletak di jalan. Aida menangis meraung-raung, sementara Izuki menyalahkan dirinya sendiri kenapa tadi ia tidak mengindahkan perasaan tidak enak yang menghinggapi hatinya. Kiyoshi hanya bisa diam terpaku sebelum kemudian mengirimkan pesan untuk semua anggota klub basket Seirin agar segera berkumpul di tempat itu, sementara Hyuuga memanggil ambulans dengan suara bergetar.

Langit kemerahan menjadi saksi bisu kematian seorang Furihata Kouki yang, ironisnya, bertepatan dengan hari ulang tahunnya sendiri.

* * *

"…_kalau mimpi itu menjadi kenyataan, berarti hari di mana mimpi itu terjadi adalah hari kematian orang tersebut."_

"_Ooh… tapi kalau begitu, orang itu bisa menjadi lebih siap, kan?"_

"_Begitu? Lalu, menurutmu ini anugerah atau kutukan?"_

"_Dua-duanya. Kita jadi takut dan was-was, tapi juga jadi punya kesempatan untuk bilang selamat tinggal dan terima kasih."_

"_...kalau begitu, Kouki, terima kasih sudah menjadi cucu yang manis selama ini. Nenek bersyukur kamu ada di sebelah nenek sekarang, di rumah sakit yang menyesakkan ini. Selamat tinggal."_

"_Nek—?"_

* * *

_8 November 2013 __—_ selamat ulang tahun, Furihata Kouki!

* * *

...iya maaf padahal ini birthday fic (yang telat pula) tapi kenapa Furinya malah matiiii orz kok saya sendiri nyesek sih nulis ini...

Jujur tadi saya lupa masukin Tsuchida -_- /plak

Nggak bisa ngomong banyak oTL makasih sudah membaca :")


End file.
